The Tale of X-Ranger
by X-Ranger1
Summary: The story of how one man's life changed forever when he is given a gift. Question is: how will he use that gift and how will it affect others? Read and find out. An alternate Sailor Moon anime series with a new character thrown in.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival in a New World

**The Tale of X-Ranger**

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction so I hope I do well on it. I do not own Sailor Moon or any affiliated with it. The rights go to its creators and current owners.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Arrival in a new era**

It was summer time in the state of Mississippi. The weather was the usual: hot and humid and the final high school year was coming to an end. A certain 17 year old young man was at the ACT, finishing up final exams for acceptance to college. He stood at 5'10'' with short brown hair with lime green eyes; wore a black shirt and blue jeans. He was tried but still kept himself in a pleasant mood after passing the last of his tests. His name was Brett Campbell.

"_Man, I'm so glad I'll of that is over._" Brett thought to himself as he got to his car.

He set off to a little restaurant in the area called "Betty K's" for a burger and drink for lunch. An hour later, he made his way back home. He opened the front door to discover the place was empty.

"Hello? Mom? Dad? Anyone here?" Brett called, but there was no reply.

There was a note on the kitchen counter that read, "_We've gone out the get groceries and pick up some supper later on. Be home soon. Mom._"

*sighs* "_Nice... well, I guess I have the place to myself._" Brett thought.

He crumbled up the note and tossed it away in the trash then went to his room and collapsed in his chair for relaxation. Brett then noticed something on his desk.

"Huh? What's this?" he pondered as he saw on his desk, a platinum bracelet with two chains connected to an x-shaped pendant with another chain linked from the bottom of it to a ring.

"_This wasn't here went I left. Is this some sort of a gift?_" he wondered.

Brett hadn't seen jewelry like this. He tried putting it on but it was a little awkward. The bracelet part went on first with the pendant resting on top of the right hand and ending with the ring on the middle finger.

"I don't know who sent this, but it sure looks nice." Brett said.

He returned to his chair and pulled up his laptop to watch anime on the Internet. One Piece, Inuyasha, Naruto, Pokemon, Bleach, Dragon Ball Z, and Fairy Tale, so many selections to choose from. Finally, Brett stumbled onto one classic anime he hadn't watched in years. Sailor Moon.

He looked at the screen for a few seconds. "_Maybe some other time_." he thought.

Suddenly, Brett's bracelet started to glow. The x-shaped pendant started to shine as bright as the sun.

*grunts* "Wha- what the hell is this!?" he cried, shielding his eyes from the bright white light.

Before he knew it, Brett found himself being engulfed by the light emanating from the pendant and soon there was nothing; he was completely gone without a trace.

* * *

After a few minutes in a daze, Brett found himself floating in what seemed like an endless time stream of different realities.

"Where am I?" he said in shock and disbelief.

He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. From his left to his right he saw skyscrapers ascending high into the heavens of bright golden light and endless roads paved in silver leading to anyone's guess. While continuing to float aimlessly onward, he saw millions of stars surrounded by northern lights with exquisite beauty.

"Wow! Everything so beautiful." he said in amazement.

Unfortunately, the side show was about to end. Brett soon realized that he was picking up speed and floating much faster than before. Finding his surroundings darkening around him while narrowing in one direction and seeing an intense bright light barreling towards him at such tremendous speeds.

"Wooaah! What's happening!" he yelled in horror in what was about to happen. Next thing Brett knew, the light dissipated and he found himself falling from the sky towards water.

"AAAAHHHHH!" he screamed as the portal behind him vanished into thin air and fell head long into a harbor.

*SPLASH* submerged under water by a couple a feet; he quickly swam his way up to the surface, gasping out for air.

"Am I... in a harbor?" Brett looked around and saw different boats docked on piers while others were sailing by. "I gotta get out of here."

He started swimming over to the nearest shore until he heard a noise. Looking to one side, Brett saw a speedboat heading straight for him. Acting fast, he dived underwater to clear out of the boat's path, but at the last few seconds, the boat fin whacked Brett in the side of the head, rendering him unconscious as he rose to the top of the water face up.

With blood escaping from his head and unable to do anything, Brett's body started drifting away with the tides. It was only a few minutes till' his body washed up on shore near a pier.

A moment later, a young girl with blue hair and eyes appeared and found him lying on the sand near the water.

*gasps* "Mother, come quick! This boy is injured!" the girl yelled.

A woman who looked like an older version of the girl appeared to help.

"Amy, get my emergency medical kit out of the car." the mother said.

Amy nodded and ran to the car and came back quickly with the medical kit. Amy's mother examined Brett for any serious injuries and found that he was inert with his head bleeding, but fortunately he was still alive.

"We need to get him to the hospital and tend to him there. Amy, help me get him in the car." the mother said.

"Yes, Mother." They carried the wounded boy to the car and laid him in the backseat. Amy kept a constant watch on him as her mother hurriedly drove to the hospital.

"_What could have happened to this boy?_" the mother thought, worried about the boy as well as Amy.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

Amy and her mother arrived in time to have Brett rushed to the emergency room. The doctors had placed him in a temporal bed as they treated and patched up his head wound to stop the bleeding.

Tests were run to see if there were any other damages and luckily, the results shown negative. After a few minutes, Brett had started rolling his eyes from side to side rapidly, Amy took notice of this.

"Mom, I think he's having a REM dream, look." she said.

"You're right. I see you've been studying. I'm proud of you." Amy's mother said. Brett moaned as he continued to toss around.

"I'll sedate him so he can rest." Amy's mother said.

She sedated him, putting the restless young man into a deep sleep. As a safeguard, she carefully strapped an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth with a clean supply of air.

"I hope he'll be okay." Amy said looking worried.

"Don't worry, sweetie, he's in good hands now." Amy's mother said comforting her daughter.

* * *

**The Next day**

Brett started to stir from his deep sleep, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the light. He undid the oxygen mask and looked around to have found himself in a hospital room, wearing a patient's outfit.

"Where the hell am I? Auurgh!" Brett groaned as he clutched his wrapped forehead in pain from his injuries.

He looked around once more. He was the only one in the room.

"Hey! Is anyone here? Hey!" Brett called out.

Amy's mother then entered the room with medicine and water, looking glad to see that the boy had woken up.

"Here, take this." she said, handing him the medicine.

"Ah...Thank you." Brett said. Amy's mother adjusted the bed upright so he could sit upright to swallow the pills and water.

"Where am I?" Brett asked.

"You're in the Juuban Hospital, I am Doctor Saeko Anderson; question is... who are you?" Doctor Anderson asked.

"_Juuban Hospital? Why does that name seem so familiar? Wait a minute... Is this...__ Japan! But...how did I even get here!?_" Brett thought, trying to comprehend everything that had happened.

"Umm... My name is Brett Campbell." Brett responded.

"Hmm... Forgive me for saying this, but that's an unusual name you have. You don't seem like you're from around here." Dr. Anderson said.

"Well, the thing is..." Brett began but was cut off when a shy girl with blue hair and eyes entered the room. His eyes widened in shock as he realized who it was.

"I'm Amy Anderson. Nice to meet you." Amy said, bowing politely.

Brett continued staring at the two until he blinked and shook his head. "Oh, same." he nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked.

"Well, I'm not dead at least." Brett said, trying to keep his cool.

"Almost... You were lucky we found you so we could tend to that wound on your head." Amy said.

"It was you two who brought me here? Thanks!" Brett thanked.

"Oh... You're welcome." Amy blushed while Dr. Anderson giggled at her.

"Say, uhh... where are my clothes at?" Brett asked.

"Oh! They're over here." Amy said, snapping out of her thoughts. "They were soaking wet so we had them washed and dried for you." She handed Brett his freshly cleaned clothes.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." Brett thanked while removing the bandages off his head.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Amy said sweetly.

"Your tests show no internal injuries to the brain, but I would suggest that you be careful for the next few days." Dr. Anderson advised.

"Heh. You don't have to tell me twice. *groans* "_If I ever find the bastard that invented speed boats, I'll kill him._" Brett muttered in thought.

* * *

**- 5 to 10 minutes later -**

"Do you have a phone number so I can contact your parents or guardians?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"_Oh no... I can't tell them what happened to me. They'll never believe it. Hell, I'm not so sure I __believe any of this myself. Come on, Brett, think!_" Brett thought.

"Sir?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"Oh, well... I'm pretty much on my own. See, my parents are aren't with anymore." Brett half-lied.

"You're an orphan?" Amy asked.

"You can put it like that." Brett responded.

"I see... well, do you have a place to live?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"But- but- Mother... we just met him! We hardly know much about him!" Amy said.

"It's okay, I'm a good judge of character... besides he will make a good friend for you, since you will be starting a new school in the up coming week." Dr. Anderson said.

"Where is this leading to?" Brett asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you seem like an intelligent young man, so you can stay at our place and help Amy with her school work if she needs help." Dr. Anderson said; her stare coerced Brett.

"Right… Well, I appreciate all you've done for me, but I need to explore the city some so I'm familiar with the whereabouts." Brett said.

"Okay then. Here, this is my card. If anything happens to you, please use a payphone and call me, it's a direct line." Dr. Anderson said, handing Brett her card.

"Thanks a lot, Dr. Anderson, don't worry, I'll be back soon." Brett said as he set off.

* * *

After walking a few blocks, Brett sat down on a bench and tried to get his thoughts together.

"_Okay, recap: I was in my room on my computer just minding my own business. Then that weird starts shining and sends me through a cosmos-like zone. Then I fall into water and get knocked out by a speed boat, and the next thing I know, I had just met Amy Anderson and her mother who apparently saved me from the brink of death. Either I'm going completely crazy or I'm in the world of Sailor Moon." _

_"But… that just can't be… I mean… seriously, me in an anime? That's about as impossible as like trying to jump from 90 stories high without a parachute and live._" He pondered in thought. "_Now, there is a possibility that this is all a dream… an unbelievably, insane, too realistic dream. I just need to wake myself up. Yeah, that's it! Just need to wake myself up."_

Brett looked around and saw an old rusty pipe lying next to a dumpster near the building next to him. He walked over and picked up the pipe and hid behind the dumpster so no one would see what he was going to do.

"This is really stupid of me, but I got to know…" Brett mumbled to himself as he braced himself for pain.

*WHACK* He hit himself on the leg with the pipe to see if his theory was true, but it turned out to be a big fluke… a pretty painful fluke.

"**MMMMmmm!**" Brett tried to muffle his cry outs of pain.

"_Well… that didn't go as planned..._" he struggled in thought. "_So, I'm awake… and this pain is as real as it gets! So that answers it, I am in the world of Sailor Moon._

"Huuugh… My life just took a big turn from successful and pleasant to twisted and insane." He muttered in annoyance.

It was then that Brett decided to get familiar with the layout of the city since he didn't know how he was going to get back home.

He started walking down a couple of blocks until he stumbled upon what looked like a game center with a sign saying "Game Center Crown".

"_This the Game Center Crown._" Brett thought.

* * *

He entered inside and saw many kids and adults enjoying the games. He then saw someone working at the counter, a young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"_No way! That's Andrew Foreman, the guy who runs this place. Well since I'm probably going to be stuck here for a while, I might as well meet some people._" Brett thought to himself.

He walked over to the counter and sat down where Andrew greeted him warmly.

"Welcome, sir. I haven't seen your face around here before." Andrew greeted.

"Yeah, I'm new around here. Do you know of certain locations I should check out?" Brett asked.

"Well, there's the Ichinohashi Park in central of the district, the Cherry Hill temple is 12 blocks east down the road, the cafe 7 blocks from here, and there's a pawn shop just around the corner." Andrew said.

"Thank you, I think I might go check those places out." Brett thanked.

"Not a problem, mister..." Andrew pondered.

"Oh, Campbell... Brett Campbell." Brett said extending his hand for a shake.

"Ah, Andrew Foreman, pleasure to meet you." Andrew said shaking his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." Brett said.

Brett and Andrew then got into a conversation, talking about the day and getting to know one another. They both discussed what they were good at, what they liked, and want they wanted to do in life and hit it off pretty good.

"That's cool, Andrew...I guess I better head on out now." Brett said.

"Okay, come by anytime and play a few games if you want." Andrew said waving at Brett.

"I will." Brett said waving back.

* * *

Brett turned round the corner to the pawn shop that Andrew mentioned and went in to see what was on sale. He looked around until he stumbled across an old beat-up acoustic guitar. After examining it, he decided to play it. The cashier was listening to the melody Brett was playing. Finding the sound pleasant, he decided to let Brett have it for free since he was trying to get rid of it anyway.

Strolling down the streets, Brett was really beginning to enjoy himself, seeing to sights of skyscrapers and the beauty of blooming cherry trees was definitely something to remember.

While approaching a crosswalk, he saw a rather familiar girl with a friend of hers at the other side... she appeared to be around 14 years old, kind of short, she had blonde hair tied in long pig tails with blue eyes, and wore a white school uniform with a long blue skirt. The other girl that was with her had natural red hair with emerald green eyes, and wore the same uniform as the blonde one. Brett suddenly knew who that short blonde girl was.

"_Oh my God, that's Serena Tsukino! And Molly Baker too!? Unreal...!_" Brett thought.

As the crosswalk light turned green, Brett watched Serena cross the walkway cheerfully, but tripped and fell face first in the middle of the road, bawling.

"_Yep, no question about it, that's Serena..._" Brett sweat dropped.

Just after the light turned back to red, Brett saw a speeding truck coming straight for Serena. Seeing the danger, he rushed as fast as his legs would let him to get Serena to safety.

"WATCH OUT!" Brett shouted, running towards Serena.

She then lifted her head and saw the big truck coming at her and screamed in horror at the thought of getting killed... but a certain someone was not about to let that happen.

At the last second, Brett grabbed Serena and jumped with all his effort, just missing the front of the vehicle to the opposite side of the crosswalk. He landed shoulder first near Molly, stilling holding Serena in his arms. Molly was amazed at the heroic scene...

"Flew... damn that was too close! Hey... Hey! Are you okay?" Brett said, gently shaking Serena to wake up.

"Uh... what...?" Serena trailed, focusing her vision. She awoke to see a tall, brown haired boy kneeled down by her along with Molly.

"_What a hottie!_" Serena thought, gazing at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Uhh... heh heh." Brett laughed embarrassingly with a bewildered look.

"Serena, are you okay?" Molly asked in worry.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine now." Serena said. "Thanks to him."

"Yeah... Here, let me help you up." Brett extended his hand out to Serena and pulled her up to her feet.

"Thank you for saving me!" Serena thanked.

"Yeah, you're a lifesaver!" Molly joined.

"Ah, it was nothing. I'm glad you're all right." Brett said.

"My name is Serena Tsukino and this is my friend Molly Osaka." Serena introduced.

"What's your name, handsome?" Molly winked.

"I'm.. Brett Campbell." Brett blushed.

Serena and Molly took a moment to look at him. That name didn't sound Japanese to them and he didn't look Japanese either, but to them, he looked so hot. Brett started to feel a little awkward from the staring.

"Well, I got to get going. See you two around... and please be more careful in the future." Brett said as he took off, waving goodbye to them.

"Sure thing, Hunkie..." Serena trailed with hearts in her eyes; Molly doing the same.

* * *

"Ok... that was a little weird." Brett said to himself.

After walking pass the residential area, Brett heard the voices of kids.

"Hold it still, I want to feel its tongue."

"Hey, let's pull her tail."

"Yeah! She might be a giant hamster."

Brett then rushed around the corner and saw some kids torturing a small and frail black cat.

"Hey! What the hell you think you're doing!? Leave that cat alone!" Brett yelled.

The kids turned around to see a tall, brown haired boy running straight towards them. Intimidated, they ran for their lives.

"Damn kids!" Brett knelt down next to the poor cat and suddenly recognized who it was. "_I don't believe it! This is Luna!_ _I better help her._" he thought.

Luna weakly looked up at her rescuer. "Easy, I got you." Brett ensured.

He scooped up the cat and took her to the park and sat down on a bench.

"You'll be alright now. What's you got there on your head?" Brett asked. The cat frantically tried to get rid of a band-aid stuck to her head.

*chuckles* "Here let me help you get that off." Brett said as he gently removed the band-aid off.

The band-aid unveiled a crescent moon on the cat's forehead.

"_Hmm... this boy, I sense something strong in him..._" Luna thought. She looked at him peculiarly.

"Um... heh heh... you don't look like you have a place to go to." Brett said, trying to play dumb. The cat nodded.

"Oh boy, this is trippy... "Brett uttered in disbelief. "_I guess Dr. Anderson won't mind if I keep her._" He thought.

"Here, come on little lady, I'll look after you." Brett said as Luna jumped on his shoulder and blushed. They both took off down the sidewalk with the sunset behind them toward Amy's house.

* * *

**At Amy's house**

Brett and Luna arrived at the doorstep and walked through the front door and found Amy in the living room.

"Brett, your back! Oh, who do you have with you?" Amy asked, looking at Luna.

"I found her all beaten up by a bunch of kids and tended to her in the park. Plus, I was wondering if it's all right with you and your mother that I keep her." Brett said hopefully.

*giggles* "Why of course, you can keep her Brett. My mom's working pretty much all the time so she won't mind, besides I like cats." Amy said petting Luna as she meowed cheerfully.

"Heh-heh, thank you, Amy. Don't worry; I'll take good care of her." Brett said.

Amy then showed Brett upstairs the bedroom he'd be sleeping in across from hers. Brett sat the guitar on the bed and put Luna down on the floor and started looking around his new room. It was small, but he didn't care.

"I hope this will be alright." Amy said.

"Of course, this will be fine." Brett assured.

"Well, supper will be ready in a few minutes, so make yourself comfortable." Amy said.

"Are you sure I can't help you with anything?" Brett asked.

Amy shook her head. "No, there is no need. You just rest yourself. I'll call you when it's ready." she said.

"Ok, then." Brett closed the door and examined his room. "Well, might as well get comfortable."

* * *

**- Half an hour later -**

Amy was coming upstairs to let Brett know supper was ready, but when she got to his bedroom door, she heard strumming of guitar strings in a steady rhythm. She gently cracked the door open to see Brett sitting on his bed, strumming the old guitar he had gotten earlier with Luna watching with curiosity. Without him knowing, Amy watched Brett play.

_Way back on the radio dial_

_The fire got lit inside a bright-eyed child_

_Every note just wrapped around his soul_

_From steel guitars to Memphis, all the way to rock and roll_

_Ohhh, I can hear them playing_

_I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar_

_Ohhh, I can hear them singing_

_Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart_

Amy and Luna watched in amazement at the performance. Soon Dr. Anderson came up stairs, wondering where the music was coming from... she found Amy peeking through Brett's door and decided to join her.

_Downtown is where I used to wander_

_Old enough to get there but too young to get inside_

_So I would stand out on the sidewalk_

_Listen to the music playing every Friday night_

_Ohhh, I can hear them playing_

_I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar_

_Ohhh, I can hear them singing_

___Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart_

...

_Some dreams stay with you forever_

_Drag you around and bring you back to where you were_

_Some dreams keep on getting better_

_Gotta keep believing if you want to know for sure_

_Ohhh, I can hear them playing_

_I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar_

_Ohhh, I can hear them singing_

___Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart_

_Ohhh, I can hear them playing_

_I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar_

_Ohhh, I can hear them singing_

___Keep on dreaming ____even if it breaks your heart  
_

___Keep on dreaming_

___Don't let it break you're heart_

Dr. Anderson entered the room, clapping in applause for Brett's performance.

"My! What an exquisite performance!" She applauded as Amy walked behind her innocently.

"Oh! I- I didn't know anyone was watching." Brett said, a little startled.

"You're singing and playing sounded very beautiful." Amy said shyly.

"Thank you, Amy." Brett thanked as he blushed.

"Meow!" Luna said in her way of good job.

"Heh heh, and thank you, too." Brett said, petting Luna gently.

"Well, supper is ready, you two. Come on down and lets eat." Dr. Anderson said to Amy and Brett.

"Yeah, coming." Brett said, walking behind her with Amy right beside him.

"_He really does sound beautiful._" Amy thought admiringly.

**Chapter End**

* * *

So there's the first chapter. Please read and review, and if you have any ideas that could improve the story, let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	2. Chapter 2 The Birth of X-Ranger

**Chapter 2 - The Birth of X-Ranger**

Brett was enjoying his supper with the Anderson family. It was pleasant to be able to relax like this after all the crazy events that have happened up till now.

"This is certainly good food, Dr. Anderson, thank you." Brett said.

"You're most welcome, Brett." Dr. Anderson said gladly.

"Brett, how long have you been playing guitar?" Amy asked.

"I've been at it for around four years now." Brett answered.

"What was the name of that song you were playing a few minutes ago?" Dr. Anderson asked.

" It's called 'Even if it breaks your heart'. It's one of my favorites." Brett said.

"Meow!" Luna said happily.

*chuckles* "I see it's our little companion's favorite as well." Dr. Anderson said as she petted Luna.

Everyone laughed. Brett finished the last of his food and excused himself to go wash up. After washing up, Dr. Anderson loaned Brett some pajamas that belonged to her ex-husband.

"This pajamas should be about your size." Dr. Anderson said, handing Brett his new sleepwear.

He slipped into the bathroom and changed into them while taking care of other preparations for bed.

After thanking Amy and her mother for everything they have done for him, Brett walked into his bedroom, crawled tiredly into bed and went straight to sleep.

* * *

Late that night, Brett was sleeping rather peacefully after a big chain of unexpected coincidences, but not for long. Luna had been up on his bed for some time trying to get a word with him.

"Brett? Brett?" she whispered to him in his ear.

"Urrmm... go away... I'm trying to sleep..." Brett murmured in his sleep.

"Brett! I've been trying to talk to you all night! By the moon, wake up!" Luna shined a light from her crescent moon over Brett's face, forcing him to stir out of sleep and sit up.

"Ga- What the hell-?" Brett opened his eyes, waking up to see the black cat on his bed.

"Oh... it's you, are you okay?" Brett asked, playing dumb.

"No, I'm not. I've been trying to talk to you all night, you are a rather heavy sleeper." Luna said smiling.

Brett was taken back a bit; he had never had a cat actually talk to him. Then again, he had already known he was in the world of Sailor Moon, so he pretty much expected this to happen sooner or later.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me from those brute kids." Luna said, bowing a bit.

"You're quite welcome; I couldn't let that cruelty go on any further." Brett said, smiling warmly and petted Luna gently. She closed her eyes and purred in delight.

"Also, thank you for getting rid of that bandage... it kept me from being able to communicate and hampered my sensory abilities." she said.

"Sure thing, Luna." Brett said.

The cat blinked for a second. "Wait... How do you know my name? I don't think I've even told you." Luna asked.

Brett gasped at his cover blown."Oh! Uh... um... okay, I'm gonna be honest with you. I already knew your name, even before we met." Brett confessed.

"What!? But... how is that even possible?" Luna asked.

"I'll explain everything." Brett said.

And he did, he explained everything that had happened to him up to now. He explained that he was from another reality and that in his world; Sailor Moon and everyone else are characters in fiction. Brett also told Luna that the platinum bracelet he found in his room had teleported him through the reality time stream to this world. He told her about his accident with the speed boat and how it lead with him meeting Amy and her mother. Brett also enlightened Luna that he knew everyone and everything about this world and the events that will take place. All of this shocked Luna greatly.

"This is truly astounding! I never would have thought...!" Luna exclaimed.

"I know; it's a big pill for me to swallow too." Brett said.

"Brett, you said you found a platinum bracelet in your room before you came here, right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, it had an x-shaped pendant with it." Brett said.

"Did it look something like this?" Luna jumped and did a somersault with glitter coming from her body, and the same platinum bracelet appeared before Brett.

"Exactly like that! This is the very thing that brought me here!" Brett exclaimed as he immediately recognized it.

"Hmm... it seems to respond to you, Brett." Luna said.

"Huh? Wait a minute... you're saying that this thing… reacts to me?" Brett asked.

"Precisely, it reflects upon you... it appears that Queen Serenity has sent this to you." Luna said.

"Me? But... what am I supposed to do with it? I don't know how this thing works." Brett said.

"Don't worry, I can help you... this bracelet appears to be the key to unlock your dormant powers that I sensed in you earlier in the park." Luna said.

"My powers?" Brett asked.

"Yes, when you removed the bandage, I immediately sensed a very strong and powerful presence in you. This bracelet will help you access those powers." Luna explained.

"Okay... but, what do I do exactly?" Brett asked.

"You must believe in yourself. Believe that you have the will to harness your power. You can do it, Brett." Luna said, encouragingly.

"Alright... I'll try…"Brett got out of bed and slipped the bracelet along with the x-shaped pendant connected to the ring. He stood still holding the wrist of his right hand that hand the bracelet on, trying to focus.

After 10 seconds of concentrating, something happened. Brett's body started to glow, his clothes started to take on a new shape.

When the bright light dissipated, Brett found himself dressed in a new pair of green cargo pants with a black sleeveless top, a small jean jacket with silver X logos on the upper sleeves and black combat boots. A red-orange sheath carrying a sword was strapped around him as well as a utility belt. His strength, speed, agility, and power increased tremendously.

"Whoa! What just happened to me!?" Brett yelled in surprise.

"You did it! You transformed!" Luna said, congratulating him.

"Oh man, I love the texture and style of this clothing. God... I feel like a warrior now with this new strength." Brett said, fascinated by his power.

"Well, you are a warrior now, Brett." Luna giggled. "Now what you need is a name..." she added.

"Hmm... a name..." Brett said, thinking of a name for himself. He looked at the X logos on his jacket and then it hit him.

"X-Ranger." he said proudly as Luna looked at him in awe. She blushed a little bit, but brushed it off.

"Well, now it's time to get down to business. You need to test out your powers so you can get familiar with them. Follow me!" Luna said, hopping up on the window sill.

"Right behind ya!" X-Ranger said, following Luna out the window.

* * *

X-Ranger and Luna ran a few miles away from Amy's house to an open field in the middle of a forest. There, Luna decided this was far enough for X-Ranger to start his training.

"I can't believe how much faster I am now!" X-Ranger said in excitement.

*giggles* "Well you're easily amused, aren't you?" Luna said with a sly smile. The young fighter laughed in embarrassment while scratching the back of his head.

"This seems far enough out here. Now let's practice on some of your attacks." Luna said.

"Umm... How are we going to do that?" X-Ranger asked.

"First, you need to try focusing your energy through out your body." Luna explained.

"Uh... okay... I'll give it a shot." X-Ranger said as he got in a stance.

Concentrating for a few minutes, a blue aura started to appear around X-Ranger's body. His power started to rise as he continued to power up.

"Grrr! Rrrrr! Rrrrraaaaa! Aaaaahhhhhhh!" X-Ranger yelled as his aura began to grow and the ground started to shake a little.

Luna was getting a little scared due to the ground shaking fiercely as X-Ranger continued to power up.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaahhhhhh!" he shouted, still powering up.

"STOP! X-Ranger! That's enough! You're making the whole forest shake!" Luna cried, her eyes wild as can be.

"Aaaaahhhhh..." X-Ranger yelled, powering up one last bit before calming down. The ground settled and there stood X-Ranger, basking in shining blue, fluxing aura. He turned to Luna for the next step.

"Luna... that was only half of my power." X-Ranger said.

Luna's eyes boggled in shock. "That... was... only half." she managed to choke out.

"_Amazing... he is so powerful right now and he's not even at full strength!_" Luna thought.

"So what now, Luna?" X-Ranger asked, still surrounded by his aura.

"Huh? Oh! Well, let's try combining your energy into an attack now." she said, snapping back to the subject at hand.

"Okay, let's see... hmm..." X-Ranger stuck his hand out to a tree and tried channeling his energy into it. A small blue orb of energy formed and he shot it at the tree, creating a burnt mark.

"Hey, that seemed to work. I'm gonna try that again. Double time!" he said as he prepared both his hands with energy balls. One after another, X-Ranger shot energy blasts at the tree until finally it came crashing down. Luna watched all of this in awe.

"Good, X-Ranger, you're beginning to understand how to use your energy in combat." she said.

Yeah, I think I'm getting the concept. This is amazing... Say... I wonder how big a blast I can make." X-Ranger pondered.

"You wha- what are you doing?" Luna asked, backing away with a puzzled look.

X-Ranger cupped his hands together and started powering energy into his palms until it formed into a big, bright, blue orb. After a few seconds of charging, the next moment was about to surprise Luna even more than before.

"Uni...BEAM!" X-Ranger shouted, blasting the compressed energy into a powerful bright beam toward the sky.

The beam shot off far into the air then dissipated in the stratosphere. Luna was completely speechless by this demonstration, it was completely unreal.

"Wow! Too cool! I can't believe I actually did that!" X-Ranger exclaimed in joy over his success.

"A- Ah- Ahh... Incredible!" Luna said, her mouth and eyes wide as can be. She was completely blown away by X-Ranger's attack.

"_Remarkable! He concentrated large amounts of energy into his hands and then unleashed it all in a massive beam! With that much energy used, he should be exhausted... and yet he is completely fine! This boy... he can certainly be a great ally for us against the forces of the Negaverse._" she thought.

"Very good, X-Ranger. It seems you've managed to unlock one of your special attacks." Luna congratulated.

Yeah... I call that the UniBeam. So what's next?" X-Ranger asked, eager for more learning.

"For now... lets just focus on combat training and your sword skills." Luna said, not wanting to see any more big surprises.

"Sounds good to me, lets get started." he said, pulling out his new sword.

* * *

For the remainder of the night, Luna trained X-Ranger to sharpen his senses and to harness his strength at full potential when fighting. His skills with the sword were coming along quicker then she first anticipated. Even his hand to hand combat was impressive.

As the dawn began to break, X-Ranger now had a firm grasp on the basics of fighting, thanks to a good instructor.

"Man... I am beat!" X-Ranger exclaimed as he sat down on a rock, feeling tired.

"You certainly have improved, X-Ranger. I am proud of your efforts!" Luna said proudly.

"Well, I did have a good teacher to guide me." X-Ranger said, making Luna blush at the compliment.

"Why, thank you." She said. "Now that you have control of your power, I wish to ask you for a favor, please?" Luna asked with a pleading voice.

"What is it?" X-Ranger asked.

"Since you know everything about this world and everyone here, I need your help to find the Sailor Scout of the Moon and assemble the others. Will you help me?" Luna pleaded.

X-Ranger held his chin in thought for a second. True, he could help Luna and the Sailor Scouts fight the evil forces of this world like the Negaverse that threaten to bring destruction, but he was more focused on trying to find a way back home to his world where he belonged. It was down to a choice: help and guide the Sailor Scouts or refuse and look for a way back home.

Luna was nervously sweating as she waited for X-Ranger's answer. She looked at him as his eyes softened and smiled at her.

*chuckles* "Of course, I help you, Luna." X-Ranger answered, giving the black cat hope. He was never one to turn away from someone who needed help no matter what the situation was.

"Thank you, X-Ranger! One more thing, can you tell me the identity of the Sailor Scout of the Moon?" she asked.

"Yeah, her name is Serena Tsukino, around 4'11'', blonde hair tied in long pigtails with blue eyes... she's a bit clumsy and a cry baby too I might add." X-Ranger said.

"You can't be serious..." Luna sweat dropped in disbelief.

"I know she doesn't sound like the way you had hoped, but she is very sweet and good at heart once you get to know her. She'll just need to adjust to this sort of thing." X-Ranger said, trying to make Luna not look down on Serena.

"You sound as if you already met her." Luna said with a sly smirk.

"Heh heh... you can say that, considering the fact that I saved her from being road kill yesterday." X-Ranger said.

"Well... that's one way to make friends." Luna said in admiration of his heroism.

"Yeah... friends..." X-Ranger trailed in a sadden voice.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked in concern.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing, just drifting in thought." he said, putting on a small smile.

The sunlight started to break through the horizon and shine down on the forest.

"Oh, damn it! We've got to get back to Amy's before they find out I'm missing!" X-Ranger cried. He quickly scooped Luna up in his arms and took off running as fast as possible.

"Hold on, little lady!" he said.

"Oh, my!" Luna cried.

* * *

**At Amy's House**

X-Ranger, still holding Luna in his arms, leaped into the second story window of Amy's house into his bedroom. He put Luna down and transformed back to Brett. Just then, they both heard a knock on the door.

"Brett, are you awake?" Amy said, opening the door. Brett cringed for a second.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm just uh... doing stretches... I like getting good and loose in the morning." Brett said, trying to act like nothing happened.

Luna couldn't help but giggle at this scene; it was hilarious. Amy was pleased to see that Brett got a good-nights rest even though he really didn't sleep at all.

*giggles* "Well, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes... come on down when you can." Amy said cheerfully.

"Sure, just need to shower first." Brett said.

He walked into the bathroom, stripped his clothes off, and got inside the shower. After that, Brett slipped on some clean clothes Dr. Anderson had laid out for him. The morning then proceeded well, the two teens finished their breakfast and Brett decided to walk Amy to school.

As they were walking down the sidewalk, Amy wanted to find out more about Brett and decided to bring up a few questions.

"Brett, can I ask you something?" Amy asked.

"Shoot." Brett said cheerfully.

"You don't seem like your from around here... can I ask were your from?"

"Oh, well I'm from over seas in America." he said.

"Really? You're from America?" Amy asked in surprise.

"Born and bred... I'm been told that my family descends from Scotland off my father's side of the family."

"Wow! That's really something." She exclaimed.

"Och Aye." Brett said in a Scottish accent, making Amy laugh.

"You're really pleasant to talk to, Brett." Amy said with a little blush.

"Well, I try." he said with a grin. Amy couldn't help but smile at him.

They soon arrived at Crossroads Middle school where Brett dropped Amy off.

"I'll pick you up right after school, okay?" Brett said.

"O.K., see you later." Amy said, waving at him.

Now it was time to get down to business, Brett walked a few blocks, thinking of a plan for the afternoon. First thing to do was to get a part-time job for his spare time. Brett remembered Andrew telling him where the Cherry Hill Temple was at and decided to pay a little visit.

* * *

**At Cherry Hill Temple**

Brett arrived at the temple, hoping to be to get work here. He walked around until an old man came up to him. "Hey there, sonny, what do you say about a part-time job here in the shrine?" the old man said.

"Sure, that would be great. That's actually what I came here looking for." Brett said with a grin. "_This is perfect! I can work here in my spare time and put a few bucks away._" he thought.

Just then from behind the temple, a young 14 yr old girl with a kimono outfit came into the view, Brett saw her and knew who she was.

"_Of Course! Raye Hino lives here. I can't believe I forgot! This is going greater than I thought it would. So that's Sailor Mars..._" Brett trailed in thought.

Raye walked over to where they were... seeing the tall young man made her cheeks turn slightly red.

"G-Grandpa, who is this?" Raye asked.

"This is our new man on the job, Mr. uh..." the old man pondered.

"Oh! Campbell, Brett Campbell. Nice to meet you." Brett stated, extending his hand toward Raye. She shook his hand and smiled at him.

"I'm Raye Hino, I'm his granddaughter." Raye introduced. "Here, come on inside and have something to drink." She said, leading Brett inside the shrine.

Raye's grandfather left her in charge of showing Brett around and what to do. She took her position quite seriously and had Brett working hard all around the temple, but he didn't mind the toughness Raye displayed as the boss

Brett noticed a dignified smell in the air and saw two crows appear from a tree and Raye fed them.

"You're pets?" he asked.

"Somewhat, they are my friends, Phobos and Deimos." Raye said smiling.

* * *

**6 hours later**

"My, you sure are a hard worker... and I thought you couldn't handle it." Raye said.

"I'll sure say, it's been a while since we've had fresh blood around here." Raye's grandpa said, patting Brett on the back.

"Well, this is the first time I ever worked in kimono before... man this thing is itchy." Brett said, scratching himself.

"Don't complain, I have to wear it too." Raye said.

"Yeah, but you make it look good at least." Brett countered, still scratching himself. Raye blushed at the compliment.

"I'm gonna go wash up." Brett muttered in irritation. He walked inside the room where the tub was, rid himself of the kimono, and jumped in.

*exhales* "God, Raye sure knows the role of a damn slave driver, but she's got some good qualities in her." Brett said, relaxing in the soothing water.

After taking a bath, he went to change into his clothes and headed for the middle school to pick up Amy.

"I wonder how Amy is doing." Brett said to himself as he walked out.

"Brett!" Raye called as she ran to him.

Brett turned around and saw her. "Hm? What is it, Raye?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to leave without this." Raye said. She handed him a good luck charm she made for him.

"Hey, thank you, Raye! This is really sweet." Brett thanked.

"Oh... you're welcome." Raye blushed, while acting coy.

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow." Raye said, waving goodbye and heading back inside the shrine.

"You bet." Brett said, waving back to her.

As he left, Brett noticed something inside the charm; he opened it to find a small lock of Raye's hair inside. He smiled at this.

"_This _is_ really sweet... Thank you, Raye_." Brett thought, heading for the school.

At the school entrance, Brett could see Amy with Luna waiting for him. She was delighted to see him as well was Luna. The trio then headed on back to Amy's house. On the way however, Luna looked at Brett with a serious look on her face, telling him they needed to talk. He nodded with a serious look too.

* * *

**At Amy's house**

"What's up, Luna?" Brett asked.

"Brett, I've gotten reliable information that a youma is gathering the energy of humans, we need to find Serena quickly." Luna said.

"Yeah, one second..." Brett slipped his unique platinum bracelet and transformed into X-Ranger. "Okay, now I'm ready." X-Ranger smirked.

"Do you know where Serena would be right now?" Luna asked.

"At this time, she is probably at her house right now... we should try there." X-Ranger suggested.

Luna hopped on X-Ranger's shoulder and they set off to find Serena.

* * *

**At Serena's house**

They arrived at the neighborhood rather quickly, thanks to X-Ranger's speed and agility. He and Luna landed on the roof of Serena's house and peeked through the balcony window to find her sleeping peacefully on her bed.

"That's her, Luna. Listen... you better do this without me." X-Ranger said.

"You're not coming? Why?" Luna asked, looking puzzled.

"Just trust me on this." he said.

"Well, if you say so." she said. The black cat jumped down on the balcony and opened the bedroom window.

X-Ranger sat on the rooftop, out of sight, waiting for Luna to go through the whole scenario with Serena. Then he heard a very familiar voice.

"Moon Prism Power!" the voice said.

X-Ranger looked through the window and saw that Serena had transformed into Sailor Moon and was ready for her first mission as a Sailor Scout. Sailor Moon and Luna took off to the jewelry store where Luna said the youma would strike tonight. X-Ranger followed them but without them noticing.

* * *

**At Jewelry Osa-P**

"What have you done to my mother?! Someone help!" a girl's voice sounded off.

Sailor Moon dashed in and saw a corpse-like woman holding her friend Molly by the hair.

"Don't worry, you're mom is down in the basement all tied up, but I will get rid of you first." the youma said.

"Let her go." Sailor Moon demanded.

"What?" youma said.

"I said, let her go." Sailor Moon repeated, appearing from the shadows.

"Who are you!?" the youma demanded.

"I'm uh... I am Sailor Moon! The champion of love and justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Sailor Moon declared, striking a pose.

X-Ranger was hiding behind one of the pillars, watching the scene in a bit... disbelief. "You will never see _me _doing something like that." "Well, I guess I better get Molly's mother out of the basement." he muttered quietly to himself.

"Sailor Moon? Never heard of you... and probably never will again, now tremble before the might of the Negaverse!" the youma roared. It commanded its possessed civilians to attack Sailor Moon.

"Ahh! Woah! Aaack!" she cried, dodging each attack by sheer luck.

"HA! HA! HA! You can't stop me-" the youma laughed, but was cut off by a rose landing right in middle of the scene.

"_I think I know who this is._" X-Ranger thought.

"Huh... and who might you be?" the youma asked.

Up in the upper window above them, a man in a tuxedo with a top hat, a mask, and a cape blowing in the wind.

"I am Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon, look inside your heart and find the warrior in you. It is your destiny." Tuxedo Mask encouraged.

"But I don't want to be a warrior..." Sailor Moon trailed, tearing up. The possessed civilians began to attack her again. "Aaahhh!" She screamed.

"Is this private!?" X-Ranger yelled, kicking one of the civilians in the face and out for the count. He landed in front of Sailor Moon in a protective stance.

"What!? More of you...and just who are you!?" the youma roared. X-Ranger glared at the youma and smirked.

"You're worst fear, freak." X-Ranger remarked, angering the youma.

"Get him!" she cried, ordering her minions to attack.

X-Ranger's smirk turned to a scowl and punched one attacker in the gut, then roundhouse kicked another and knocked out the rest with a few rush attacks. Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask watched this display in astonishment; they have never seen such strength and speed before.

"Grrr! I have had enough of you! That this!" the youma roared, unleashing black lightning toward X-Ranger.

"Look out!" Sailor Moon, Luna, and Tuxedo Mask shouted.

X-Ranger heard them. He looked over his shoulder and saw the lightning coming, but didn't even flinch. With a swing of his hand, he knocked the lightning away from him and redirected it to one of the pillars.

"Wh- Wha- H- How did you do that?" the youma asked in shock.

X-Ranger just smirked as he took out his sword from its sheath; then jumped high and slashed the youma's chest, leaving her greatly wounded.

"Aaagh!" she screamed, blood gushing from its wound.

X-Ranger then turned his attention to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, use your tiara and yell 'moon tiara magic'." he said.

"What good will that do?" she asked.

"Trust me! It will work." X-Ranger said, encouraging her to try.

"Well...okay!" Sailor Moon said. She then grabbed her tiara and it started to spin like a frisbee. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted, throwing her tiara toward the youma.

"Aaahhh! I shall return!" she cried as she disintegrated into a pile of dust. Sailor Moon jumped for joy at her success. Tuxedo Mask jumped from the window sill and landed next to Sailor Moon and X-Ranger.

"Good job, Sailor Moon. You've done well, but others will test you... do not be afraid." Tuxedo Mask said encouragingly.

"We all did well... as long as we work together as a team and believe in ourselves, we can accomplish much more in the future." X-Ranger said proudly as the two looked at him in awe. Luna continued watching the scene from behind the pillars.

"_It seems his training has paid off. Taking on that many numbers... and knocking back a lightning strike with just his hand is marvelous! X-Ranger, I _am _proud of you._" Luna thought with a smile.

X-Ranger put his sword back in its sheath as he started to walk away from the scene. "Well, see you guys around." X-Ranger said, taking off.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon called. "Who- Who are you?" she asked. X-Ranger looked back at her and smiled.

"I am X-Ranger... and know that I am on your side and will always be there to help you." he said. With that, X-Ranger jumped and bounced off the pillars and out through the window, out of sight.

"What a hunkie guy!" Sailor Moon trailed with hearts in her eyes. Tuxedo Mask simply sweat dropped while Luna sighed at her boy-craziness.

**Chapter End**

* * *

Well, there is chapter 2. Hope you all like how I've made X-Ranger so far. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3 The next Sailor Scout appears

**Chapter 3 - The next Sailor Scout appears**

The next morning, Brett woke up feeling refreshed after his first mission as X-Ranger. Luna congratulated him on his success as he went to do some stretches.

"Luna, I have to tell you something I forgot to say earlier." Brett said.

"What is it, Brett?" Luna asked.

"I know the identity of the next Sailor Scout." he said.

"Really? Excellent! Who is it?" Luna asked eagerly.

"Amy Anderson, who lives here, is in fact Sailor Mercury." Brett said.

"What!? Hmm... I thought I sensed something strange about her. Especially on the night we left to train you." Luna said.

"Really?" Brett asked.

"Yes, just as we left, i sensed an unusual presence in the house. I thought it was just some kind of glitch but I see now it wasn't. We better talk to her." Luna started to leave the room.

"Luna, I think we better wait before giving her her scout pen." Brett suggested.

The black cat stopped and looked back at him. "Why?" she asked, looking confused.

"I think we need to wait until the time is right to give her power to her. If we do it now, she might not want to accept it and become who she is meant to be. Just trust me on this, okay?" Brett said in a pleading voice.

"You may be right... very well then, Brett... but we will have to do it soon, all right?" Luna said.

"Don't worry, we will, just not now." Brett said, petting Luna.

* * *

Brett then went to get a shower before breakfast, but as he was taking his pants off, Amy opened the door to see Brett naked in his underwear. The two teens stared at each other with their cheeks bright red. Brett scrammed inside the still cold shower while Amy rushed outside the bathroom with her face still red and a little blood trickling from her nose.

The rest of the morning continued on without any more incidents, but the two could not even look at each other because they were too embarrassed. Amy and Brett proceeded down the sidewalk to the school, but they didn't say anything to each other. The silence was soon broken by a familiar voice.

"Aah! I can't believe I overslept again! Oh, please don't ring the bell yet!" a blonde girl yelled. Serena was as usual trying to get to school before getting detention again. While running like the wind and looking at her watch, Serena bumped into something tall.

"Ow! Oh- I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Serena said bowing several times in apology. When she looked up, she saw that it was Brett that she had bumped into.

"Hey, Serena, are you okay?" Brett asked.

"I am now, my hero." Serena flirted with hearts in her eyes, making Brett blush in embarrassment.

"A friend of yours, Brett?" Amy asked curiously.

"Oh yeah... Serena, this is Amy. Amy, Serena." Brett introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Amy." Serena greeted sweetly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Serena." Amy greeted back. "How is it that you know, Brett." she asked.

"Well..." Serena slid over to Brett and held his arm tightly. "This hottie saved me from being squashed by a truck yesterday at a crosswalk... isn't he just the sweetest thing!" she trailed, still clinging to Brett with dreamy eyes.

"Brett, is that true?" Amy asked, looking at him with astonishment.

"Heh heh... yeah, it was nothing really..." Brett trailed with his cheeks red and scratching the back of his head. "So, Serena... aren't you and Amy supposed to be getting to school right about now." he said.

"Huh? Oh no! Now I'm really going to be late! I'll see you!" Serena yelled, taking off like a speeding car.

"Amy, why don't you go with Serena, she might make a good friend for you." Brett suggested, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure, that would be nice...okay. Serena, wait up!" Amy called, trying to catch up with Serena. Brett smiled at the fact he could bring the two girls together.

"_This is good. Serena can keep Amy company when I'm not around. Plus, it's one step closer in bringing the scouts together._" Brett thought.

* * *

With that, Brett headed off to the temple to do his part-time work. When he arrived, he found Raye sweeping around the front of the temple.

"Hey, Raye!" Brett called, running up the stairs.

"Oh, hi, Brett!" Raye called back. "Boy! Am I glad your here." she said, looking depressed.

"What's the matter?" Brett asked.

"Grandpa just got a lot of extra supplies for the temple... can you help with the heavy stuff?" Raye asked hopefully.

"Well of course, I'll help you." Brett said happily.

Raye was very pleased. Brett walked inside the shrine to change into his kimono and came back outside to help Raye with the work. Surprisingly, the heavy materials were nothing for Brett due to his training and last night's fight as X-Ranger. Raye's grandpa was most impressed by this.

"Oh, it sure is good to have someone strong enough to do this work..." he said, patting Brett on the back."I'm getting a little too old for this now." he finished. Brett chuckled at the comment.

"Not a problem, I'm good with heavy things." Brett said, putting down another box.

"That's good, because I got lot's more stuff to be brought in right over there." Raye's grandpa said, pointing over to a big pile of boxes stacked on top of each over. Brett sweat-dropped at the towering sight while Raye was giggling in the background.

**2 hours later**

Brett felt like he was about to collapse from the overwhelming work the old man had laid out for him. Finishing the last of the boxes, Brett sat down at the porch to get a breather.

"Whew! Just what the hell are in those boxes anyway?" Brett asked in exhaustion.

"Watch your mouth!" Raye scolded as she approached Brett and sat down next to him. *exhales* "With my Grandpa, you never know what he might try to pull."

"I just hope he doesn't get himself hurt." Brett said concernedly, making Raye smile warmly.

"Don't worry, he always fails at these projects of his... besides, he's got me and you for his safety net." she joked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha! I guess so..." Brett laughed.

He was growing comfortable of the enlivening conversation with Raye. Raye too was enjoying herself with Brett, she found that she could really open up to him about anything. The two started randomly chatting while having some refreshments and discovered that they each had a good bit in common. The conversation dragged on for a while until Brett brought something up.

"Say Raye, can I tell you something?" Brett asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Raye responded.

"About that charm that you gave me yesterday..." he trailed.

Raye's face started to turn bright red when she knew what he was on about. She figured Brett had already detested her, she bowed her head in silence while waiting for rejection... but to her surprise, Brett gently put his hand her cheek and lifted her face towards his and smiled at her.

"That was very sweet of you.. I never received something that special from anyone before, so... I wanted to thank you." Brett said. He turned his face away to hide his blush.

Raye's face lit up in delight when she heard those words. She then pounced and hugged Brett's neck.

"You're welcome." she said, still holding on to him. Brett was surprised by the sudden affection but smiled warmly and returned the hug.

"So does this mean we can be friends?" Raye asked hopefully.

"What do you mean?" Brett asked.

"Huh?" Raye said in confusion.

"We already are friends." Brett laughed. Raye laughed along too. She felt very happy that she had made a new friend.

* * *

**With Serena and Amy**

"...then he grabbed me by the waist and hurdled both of us out of the way to safety. I blacked out for a moment and woke up to see him with my friend Molly. He is such a great guy, don't you think?" Serena carried on to Amy about how Brett saved her life.

"_Brett..._" Amy smiled as she kept thinking about Brett's heroicness.

"Amy... Amy, yoo-hoo, you there?" Serena asked, trying to get Amy's attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just lost in thought." she said.

"About Brett?" Serena grinned slyly.

Amy's cheeks blushed bright red while Serena giggled at her shyness.

"By the way... how do you know Brett?" Serena asked.

"Well..." Amy began. "My mother and I were having a picnic down by the beach, then I started to walk around the piers until I saw Brett's body washed up on the shore." she said.

Serena gasped.

"He was in some kind of an accident and I found him lying unconscious with his head bleeding. My mother and I rushed him to the hospital and she had him treated. The next morning, he woke up from his coma and came out with a clean bill of health." Amy said.

"Oh, that's good!" Serena sighed in relieve.

"Then my mom... asked him to move in with us and he helps me with my school work and acts like my cousin." Amy finished.

"Ooohhh... sounds pretty nice..." Serena trailed slyly grinning at a blushed Amy.

"No! No no it's not like that... really..." Amy waved her arms back and forth in embarrassment.

*giggles* "I'm only kidding, Amy." Serena said. "Hey, come on, I want to show you one of my favorite places." Serena grabbed Amy by the hand and headed toward Game Center Crown.

* * *

When they arrived, Serena attempted to beat her high score on the Sailor V video game, but lost. She offered Amy to give it a try and she along with everybody else was very surprised to see Amy completely dominating the game like a pro. She plowed through the levels and achieved the highest score.

Amy then looked at her watch.

"Oh no! The professor is going to kill me!" Amy said as she started to dash off.

"Whoa, Amy, what's the big rush?" Serena asked.

"I have to get to my computer course." Amy said.

"What? More school?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"Oh, yes. It's a special computer class, but it's only twice a week for three hours each. I'll see you tomorrow." Amy said, waving goodbye.

"Bye, bye!" Serena waved.

Just then, Serena noticed something drop out of Amy's bag and land on the sidewalk. She picked it up and saw it was a computer disk.

"Huh? Wait! Amy! You dropped this!" Serena called, trying to get Amy's attention but she was long gone.

"Serena! There you are." Luna appeared and came up behind Serena. "My... you are a hard girl to track down." "What's that that you got there." she asked.

"This? Oh, it's just Amy's computer disk, she dropped it here." Serena said.

Luna then began to feel some strange vibes coming from the disk.

"_Hmm... Something's not right here. It's probably that disk._" Luna thought. "Serena, let me see that disk." She said.

"Sure, here." Serena said, giving the disk.

Luna inspected the disk carefully and sensed something evil inside that was probably linking to the Negaverse.

"Serena, I need to borrow the disk for further analysis." Luna said. She took the disk by mouth and headed off.

"Hey! Luna, where are you going!? Bring that back here!" Serena called but Luna was out of ear shot.

"_I have to get this to Brett. He'll know what this might be._" Luna thought. She raced down the sidewalks in pursuit to find Brett.

* * *

**With Brett**

Brett had just finished his part-time job for the day and was now heading down through the park. He had really made Raye's day today. He formed friends with her and really showed her a good time. He felt proud of his accomplishment until he noticed something small and black heading towards him. It was Luna.

"Hey, Luna. What's ya got there?" Brett asked noticing the disk in her mouth.

"Brett, I've sensed some bad vibes coming from this computer disk. Do you happen to know anything about it?" Luna asked.

"Let me see it." Brett picked up the disk and looked at it while trying to remember ever seeing a disk play out in a plot, then-

"*gasps* Luna, where did you this?" Brett asked anxiously.

"Serena said that Amy dropped it when she was leaving the Game Center Crown, why, what's wrong?" Luna said.

"Of course! I can't believe I forgot..." Brett face palmed himself. "The Negaverse is launching an attack this afternoon on a computer cram school. This disk is their tool for gathering energy."

"Are you certain?" Luna asked.

"Positive... oh, no! I have to get to Amy, she's in trouble. Luna, find Serena and head over to the Crystal Seminar School, I'll meet you there." Brett instructed.

"Right!" Luna said. She took off to find Serena.

Brett hurried off down through the other end of the park and rushed across the street when he jumped over a parked car.

"Look out!" he called as he jumped over the parked car and over a familiar young man with black hair and blue eyes. The boy was none other than Darien Shields.

"Whoa!" Darien exclaimed, he ducked just as Brett leaped over him.

"_Huh?_ _That was Darien._" Brett thought.

"Where is he off to in such a hurry...?" Darien asked surprisingly.

Discarding the distraction, Brett raced down an ally and grabbed his platinum bracelet with the from his jacket and slipped it on. A bright light engulfed him then dissipated, revealing X-Ranger. He then took to the rooftops and hurried toward the Crystal Seminar.

"_Hang on, Amy, I'm coming!_"

* * *

**At Crystal Seminar**

Everybody in the classroom had started to do their regular courses. Amy was just about to get started until she discovered her computer disk was missing.

"Oh, no! My disk, I must have... left it at the arcade. I'll just have to type up my homework right now." She said, taking out her text book.

"Hello, Amy." The "teacher" approached Amy. "I'm very impressed with the energy you've put into this course. You're my best student, so I've chosen you to lead the class today, okay?" she said.

"Sure!" Amy agreed.

"Good, class will start in a minute." the teacher said as she walked off.

*sigh* "What a relief, I thought she was going to scold me for not having my disk." Amy said.

* * *

**With Serena and Luna**

Luna found Serena again and made their way over to the cram school.

"Will you please explain to me why we're running to a school at this hour!?" Serena whined while running.

"I already told you, Serena, X-Ranger told us to meet him over at the Crystal Seminar. The Negaverse is planning on stealing energy and Amy is in real trouble." Luna said.

They arrived and sneaked around to the back side of the building.

"I can't go barging in there like this!" Serena exclaimed.

"You're right, use the Luna Pen." Luna said.

"Oh, right..." Serena reached for the Luna Pen. "Disguise Power! Change me into a school super attendant!" The Pen surrounded Serena in a bright light and came out as a school super attendant.

She then rushed inside the building and up the stairs as fast as she could. She barged through the door of the classroom.

"Who's in charge of this bogus class!" she demanded.

The now zombie-like students turned toward her in a ghoulish like manner.

"May I help you, ma'am? Is there an emergency of some kind?" Amy asked.

"Amy, you have to get out of here now! It's not safe here!" Serena said in warning.

"Huh? What do you mean, and how do you now my name... have we met?" Amy asked in puzzlement.

"Somewhat... Moon Prism Power!" Serena shouted as she transformed into Sailor Moon, much to Amy's surprise.

"Sailor Moon!" Amy gasped.

"What is going on here?" The teacher came up behind Amy and grabbed her by the throat. "Can't you see we are trying to conduct a class, now I'm afraid you'll have to leave!" she said as she transformed into her youma form and showed her true colors.

"Not likely!" shouted an angry voice.

There standing in the window sill was none other than X-Ranger; he made just in time and he was not happy in the least.

"X-Ranger!" Sailor Moon smiled.

X-Ranger stared fiercely at the youma holding Amy hostage.

"Get you're hands off her now..." X-Ranger took out his sword and pointed it at the youma. "before I slice them off!" he threatened.

"Oh, my... what an interesting boy you are." the youma mocked which only angered X-Ranger even more.

"Don't underestimate us! We are the champions of justice, we will right wrong's and triumph over evil and that means you." Sailor Moon declared, striking her famous pose.

"Pop quiz time." the youma said.

"Huh...?" Sailor Moon sweat-dropped in question.

"This is a cram school, we want answers. 355 x 268?" the youma asked.

"Umm... uhh..." Sailor Moon pondered nervously.

"95,140!" X-Ranger shouted as he shot an energy blast towards the youma, hitting her in the left shoulder.

"Aaaugh!" she cried out in pain and clutched her wound. This caused her to release Amy as a result. "Well... pretty smart, boy, I'll give you that." she scowled while X-Ranger smirked.

"But let's see how bright you're friend is. You, why do apples fall from trees?" the youma asked Sailor Moon.

"How should I know? Ask the apples!" she said.

"Wrong answer, kid!" The youma yelled as she threw razor sharp test papers at Sailor Moon.

"Ahh! Whoa...! Ha! Ha! You missed! Is that all you got?" Sailor Moon spoke too soon as more test papers were flung at her until she was cornered at one end of the room.

"Oh, now she's trapped in a corner. What a heroine..." Luna sighed as she watched everything from the door way.

"You're finished, Moon brat! Raaa!" the youma shouted as she flung test papers again at Sailor Moon.

"Waahh!" she cried, holding her arms up over her face. X-Ranger jumped in the pathway of the papers and protected Sailor Moon by slashing out at the incoming papers with his sword.

*sighs* "Thank you, X-Ranger; I thought I was going to be cut to ribbons." Sailor Moon thanked gratefully.

"Not on my watch." X-Ranger smirked towards her. He turned his attention to Luna and winked to her, giving her the cue. She nodded, knowing what he meant and ran inside towards Amy with her Scout Pen.

"Quickly, my students, rid us of these fools." the youma commanded. The zombie-like students started trotting over to Sailor Moon and X-Ranger.

"There are too many.. Somebody help!" Sailor Moon cried out.

"Leave it to me!" X-Ranger declared as he got in a stance and extended his arms outward.

"What...? What are you going to do?" Sailor Moon asked curiously.

"You'll see." he responded. X-Ranger started to concentrate his energy into his hands, creating a blue aura around them.

"Now! HAH!" X-Ranger shouted. A shockwave erupted from his hands and forced back the students away from them. Again and again he repeated his move until he pushed back all the attackers.

"It worked!" X-Ranger exclaimed in success.

"Awesome!" Sailor Moon jumped for joy.

Luna used this distraction to find Amy and give her scout pen. She found her hiding behind one of the desks looking at the scene with X-Ranger, Sailor Moon and the youma.

"Amy, here catch!" Luna called, tossing Amy's pen towards her.

"Where do you think you're going, little girl?" the youma cackled. Her left arm morphed and turned into an axe.

"Watch out!" X-Ranger shouted as he jumped in the way and blocked the incoming axe with his sword. Amy and Luna rushed out of the way to a safer spot.

"Shout 'Mercury Power'!" Luna cried.

"Mercury Power!" Amy shouted as transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon said in surprise.

"Mercury! Use your Mercury Bubbles!" X-Ranger called, struggling with the youma's axe.

"Mercury Bubbles... Blast!" Sailor Mercury shouted. A blast of bubbles blasted outward and fogged up the room. X-Ranger shoved the youma away from him and left her in the mist.

"Wha- Where-? Brrrr..!" the youma shivered.

"You can't see where you're going..." said a voice.

"Huh- Aaauugh!" the youma was met with a very hard blow to the stomach.

"...but I can." It was X-Ranger who punched her in the gut. The youma then dropped to her knees in pain, coughing up blood.

"Allow me." Sailor Mercury cleared the mist for everyone to see.

"Yo- *coughs* you can't do this to me!" the youma roared at X-Ranger, but he stood with his arms crossed, unfazed by her wrath.

"Oh, I can... but I won't... she will." X-Ranger stated, pointing at Sailor Moon.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Luna yelled.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted as she threw her tiara at the youma.

"Aaaaahhh!" the youma cried as she vaporized into dust. Finally it was over.

"Moon dusted!" Sailor Moon declared proudly.

"Well, done, Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury congratulated. X-Ranger walked over the two scouts.

"You guys okay?" he asked. They both blushed as they nodded.

"You've all done great today!" Luna smiled. The group smiled at Luna's praise for them.

"But how did you all know this would happen?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"This is how." X-Ranger reached in his jacket and pulled out Amy's disk.

"My disk!?" Mercury said in surprise.

"Yes. This is a hypnotic disk the Negaverse developed to drain energy from anyone who uses it through a computer..." X-Ranger explained.

"So that's how...!" Luna gasped.

"Yes... that's how they were able to gather energy from these students... with these disks." he finished.

"Quite ingenious..." Sailor Mercury trailed.

"Well, Sailor Mercury..." Mercury turned to X-Ranger in question. "...welcome to the team." X-Ranger extended his hand out which Mercury shyly accepted.

Sailor Moon and Luna smiled and chuckled kinda quietly at them. Sailor Mercury blushed while X-Ranger joined along in the little laugh.

Mercury then looked at X-Ranger's face. "_His face... he looks so familiar... like I've met him before._" she thought.

"Uh... Mercury... are you okay?" X-Ranger asked confusingly.

Mercury released his hand and jerked back.

"Oh! Uh...! Y- Yes! I'm... fine." she said embarrassingly.

Sailor Moon slid over to Sailor Mercury with a sly grin on her face, giggling at the scene which caused Mercury's face to beam redder.

"Well... won't be needing this, I guess." X-Ranger said casually as he crushed the disk with one hand. The girls were a bit daunted at X-Ranger's strength.

"I'll see you guys around!" X-Ranger jumped out of the window and disappeared into the city. The two scouts looked out the window to see him, but he was no where in sight.

"Such an interesting guy..." Sailor Mercury trailed.

"Luna, is X-Ranger someone we can trust?" Sailor Moon asked her feline companion.

"Yes..." Luna blushed. "He is a very noble soul."

"Oooo... sounds like you know him personally." Sailor Moon teased, elbowing Luna playfully.

"Huh!? Uhh- No- no no not at all!" Luna exclaimed, waving her paws around.

"We should get out of here." Sailor Mercury said as she made her way to the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sailor Moon called.

* * *

**At Amy's house**

As the sun began to set, X-Ranger made his way back to Amy's and jumped through the window to his bedroom.

"Whew... another day another triumph..." he stated casually. "I wonder if Amy is back yet."

He reverted back to Brett and walked downstairs to the living room where he saw Amy just walk through the door. She was glad to him.

"Oh, Brett! When did you get home?" Amy asked.

"Not too long ago." Brett answered. "So did your class go okay?" he asked.

"Yes... It was great actually." Amy responded.

"Yeah? How so?" Brett asked.

A tiny blush appeared on Amy's face. "You won't believe it if I told you." she said.

"Okay... don't tell me, but the look on your face pretty much gives it away." Brett smirked.

"Th- There's a look?" Amy asked surprisingly.

"Ya can't miss it." Brett teased.

"Brett! Oh...!" Amy pouted.

"Haha! I'm just messing with you, Amy, no harm meant." Brett embraced Amy gently, causing her to blush redder. She slowly wrapped her arms around him as she grew comfortable to his touch. She could feel his warmth surrounding her and making her feel at ease.

"Thank you, Brett." Amy smiled shyly.

"For what?" Brett asked confusingly.

"For being my friend... y-you really know how to make someone feel comfortable and wanted... and I-I just wanted to thank you for giving me that." Amy said, her face was as red as a rose.

"Thanks, Amy. That really means a lot to me." Brett smiled. "Now, how about you and I get started on fixing dinner for tonight?" he said.

"Of course." Amy agreed.

**Chapter End**

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I hope you all liked this chapter, I'll have the next one up soon. Please read and review! I'd like some more reviews.


	4. Chapter 4 Delevopment

**Chapter 4 - Development**

In the mist of darkness in what seemed like a cave, Queen Beryl of the Negaverse sat upon her throne in impatience of Jadeite's lack of progress of gathering energy.

"Good work, Jadeite. Now we have Sailor Mercury to contend with." she said disappointingly.

"Yes, Majesty." Jadeite answered.

"Looks like we'll have to step up our efforts. We will have to gather more energy to fend off those Sailor Scouts." Queen Beryl stated.

"I've got a plan that should bring you all the energy you'll ever need." Jadeite said.

"Go on." Queen Beryl answered, circling her hands around her orb.

"Humans expend huge amounts of energy when they are under stress or pressed for time." Jadeite continued. "So my idea is to speed up the process and double their energy output. We've already got everything in place. We are ready to go, Queen Beryl."

"Excellent! Proceed immediately." Queen Beryl ordered.

"Right." Jadeite responded.

* * *

**At the Juuban District**

After school was over with on a Wednesday afternoon, Serena had invited her new friends, Amy and Brett, to go downtown shopping with her and hang out. The gang made it to the street stores and started out at the clothing store obviously.

"Do I look good in this color?" Amy asked.

"Of course, Darling." Serena said.

"We both look simply marvelous!" they giggled.

"Heh heh. I'll sure say you do." Brett complemented as he walked over to them from the men's section.

He had on a new set of khaki pants with a sky blue shirt, new black shoes, and a set of sunshades resting on his forehead. Serena and Amy's faces flustered at the sight of him.

"_He's so hot!_" Serena thought as she stared at Brett with hearts in her eyes. Amy couldn't help but keep looking at him with dreamy eyes.

"Uh… guys… is everything all right?" Brett asked confusingly.

"Oh! Yeah! Everything's great." Serena and Amy laughed embarrassingly as they snapped back to reality.

The three were having so much fun. They visited every store, even a book shop, at Amy's persistence. Brett looked along the shelves and picked up two novels he found interesting. Serena came up to Brett holding a couple a comic books in her hands.

"I got my comic books, how about you?" she asked Brett.

"I found me a few novels I think I might like. Say, where's Amy?" he asked.

They went to look and found her carrying a big book while still browsing around the bigger shelves.

"Hey, Amy, did you find anything?" Brett asked.

"Oh, I can stay here forever!" Amy exclaimed.

"What's that big old big you got there?" Serena asked, looking at the book in Amy's hands.

"Advance Physics, here look." Amy showed Serena the book while she looked into Serena's comics.

"Oooo! I don't understand any of this stuff!" Serena exclaimed with a bewildered face, completely mind-boggled at what Amy was interested in reading. Amy had the same expression when she looked into the comics.

"Serena is going to rot her brains on these comics!" Amy said.

All Brett could do was simply sweat-drop.

* * *

**2 hours later**

After wandering into every shop they came across, the trio decided to have a drink and rest before doing anything else. Serena spotted another store that caught her interest.

"Wow! Check out the clock store. Let's go see, my alarm clock's broken." Serena said.

"So I heard. First thing they told me at school is that you're always late." Amy said.

"Actually, I usually make it by the bell. They're exaggerating." Serena said.

"_Yeah, I'll bet._" Brett smirked inwardly to himself.

"But a new alarm clock would help." Serena finished.

"I'm tired, I'm not an experienced mall trauma like you." Amy expressed tiredly.

"Yeah, I kinda need a quick breather myself, Serena." Brett said.

"Aw, come on, you two. Just this one last store, we'll all rest after that, okay? I promise." Serena said as she dragged Amy by the hand into the store with Brett trailing behind them.

Inside, there were many exquisite looking clocks that were well-made in material. A woman with brown puffy-like hair in a red dress was standing by the entrance welcoming those who came in.

"Come on in, everyone. Please feel free to look around." She welcomed, gesturing Brett and the girls to come in.

They saw many watches on display that looked very well in quality.

"Wow, they're gorgeous!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yes, but they're so expensive." Amy stated, looking at the prices.

"Yeah… some day when I'm rich, I'll get my self one of those!" Serena said excitedly.

The girls giggled as they saw some of the clocks make cute noises. Brett browsed at some of the other clocks by himself when he suddenly remembered something about this place.

*gasp* "_Of course, I remember this place, this is were Jadeite plans to pressure humans with time in order to gather energy._" Brett thought.

He turned his sight over to Serena who had her sights on a clock sculpted into the form of a cat. Brett walked over to where she and Amy were at.

*gasp* "That looks like Luna! It will look great in my room. I'm going to ask her how much it is." Serena said when the lady in the red dress appeared behind them, startling Brett just a little.

"It's quite affordable, for you it's 90% off." she said.

"I think I should be able to swing that." Serena pulled out her wallet to find that she only had 10 yen left. "Oh no! I forget I spent all my cash at the video arcade." *sniff* "Now I can't wake up on time, I'm gonna keep being late." she sobbed as the lady sweat dropped.

"How about I come and get you on my way to school, Serena? Then you won't be late." Amy suggested.

"Yeah, we'll both come pick you up and I'll walk the two of you home on the way back." Brett agreed. Serena jumped onto Amy in a tight hug.

"Thank you!" She let go of Amy then turned towards Brett and jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down a little closer to her height. "You two are the best friends in the whole world!" she said.

"Yeah…" Brett chuckled embarrassingly.

* * *

**Later that evening at Serena's house**

"Hi, everyone!" Serena called as she walked into the dining room to find her father adjusting a picture along with her mother.

"Hey, I'm glad your finally home! I've got a surprise for you!" Mrs. Tsukino said.

"Wow! What is it? Can I see?" Serena asked excitedly. Her mother handed her a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

"I saw this at the mall today, and I just knew it would be perfect for you!" Mrs. Tsukino said as she handed her the gift to her daughter.

"Oh ho ho ho! What can it be, a new blouse, a dress, or maybe shoes?" Serena asked as she started tearing the wrapping paper off.

"No, Serena. Hopefully, it's gonna help you do better getting yourself to school on time." Mrs. Tsukino replied.

Serena finished tearing off the wrapping paper and opened the box to find inside the same clock shaped like a black cat from earlier at the store.

"Oh, wow! This is the clock I wanted to buy!" Serena exclaimed excitedly.

"Got your dad one too, get him to work on time." Mrs. Tsukino winked.

"Thanks, Mom!" Serena thanked as she held the clock close to her.

"I wonder how Luna will like it. It looks just like her." Mrs. Tsukino commented.

**3 minutes later**

"I don't see it at all. There is no resemblance between me and that stupid thing!" Luna said disapprovingly. "Does is even work?" she asked.

"Sure it works and it's even got a snooze alarm so I can sleep a little longer." Serena giggled as she set the alarm on the clock and climbed into the covers of her bed.

"Did you check out its eyes? They have a really evil look to them." Luna said suspiciously.

"You're just jealous, goodnight, Luna." Serena said sleepily as she rested her head down on her pillow, closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

"Me!? Jealous of that plastic, cross-eyed thing!? Mmmhh! I am totally insulted!" Luna said angrily, staring back at the clock.

* * *

**At Amy's house**

Brett had finished having another lovely supper with Amy and her mother. It was getting late so everyone decided to get cleaned up and ready for bed. Brett was coming out of the bathroom after finishing brushing his teeth and getting dressed for bed when he bumped into Amy on his way to his room.

"Oh, hi, Brett." Amy said shyly.

"Hey, Amy." Brett said.

"Heading off to bed?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I figured I might do a little reading in one my new novels before I hit the hey." Brett answered.

"Okay! I'll see you in the morning, don't be up too late, all right?" Amy asked in request.

"Don't worry, I won't." Brett smiled sarcastically, earning him a small chuckle from Amy.

He turned and was about to walk into his room when he felt a gentle grasp on his arm. He turned to see it was Amy holding his arm while blushing.

"Brett…" Amy uttered.

"Yes, Amy?" Brett asked.

"Thanks for spending time with me and Serena today, I had a lot of fun." Amy thanked.

"Well, I had a lot of fun too, Amy. Anytime!" Brett smiled.

Amy's blush grew a little more when he smiled. She could help but feel warm in her heart when he was around her. She smiled back as she released his arm and turned to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Brett." Amy said.

"Night, Amy, sleep well." Brett responded.

With both teens now in bed, Brett took out one of his novels and started reading to help him sleep. About a half hour later, he put the book away, turned out the light, and went peacefully to sleep.

* * *

**Serena's house**

Midnight was approaching and a strange phenomenon was about to take place. Serena was sleeping like a baby as she dreamed pleasantly. Unknown to her, however, when her new clock's hands struck twelve, it started to hum. An ominous light emitted from the face of the clock and glowed over her. The strange humming sound stirred Luna from slumber. She looked around to see were the light was coming from.

She peered over Serena's bed to see the light shine brightly. Not only in Serena's bedroom, but the light also managed to emit from other clocks inside the house and around the other places in the city.

"What's that weird light?" Luna pondered. "_That stupid clock, I knew it. In the morning, it has to go!"_

* * *

**The Next day**

After a good night's sleep, Amy and Brett finished eating their breakfast and headed over at Serena's house to come pick her up for school as promised. When they arrived, Amy rang the door bell to them know they were there.

"Coming!" Mrs. Tsukino called. She opened the door too the said people standing at the door.

"Amy, hello!" Mrs. Tsukino looked to Amy's side to see a tall brown-haired young man standing next to her. "Oh! And who is this handsome young man?" she asked curiously.

"This is Brett Campbell, my cousin." Amy introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tsukino." Brett said, extending his hand out which Mrs. Tuskino shook gracefully.

"Pleasure to meet you, Brett." Mrs. Tsukino smiled.

"We're here to pick up Serena." Amy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you two. She's already gone to school." Mrs. Tuskino mentioned.

"She has?" Amy and Brett said simultaneously.

"We were supposed to go all together." Amy said.

"Well, I know it's not like Serena, but she wanted to get an early start. She left over an hour ago actually." Mrs. Tuskino explained.

"_That's not like the Serena I know. She'd never- Wait! Auurgh! That clock! I remember, Serena's mother got her that damned clock and now everyone and their brother is going to be all hyper!_" Brett thought.

As if on cue, Serena's father rushed out through the front door with his case in one hand and a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Bye! Gotta go! I want you to hear on my project!" he said to his wife, hurrying down the sidewalk to work.

"Have a nice day, Darling!" Mrs. Tuskino called to her husband. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have work to do. Lots of work: cleaning, ironing, vacuuming! Bye!" she said, shutting the door fast.

"The whole family is wacko!" Amy said to Brett.

"You're telling me." Brett agreed. "Come on, let's go. You'll be late."

With that, the two "cousins" headed toward the school.

* * *

**At Cross Roads Junior High School**

All of the classes were let out very early. Teachers and students alike were all very hyper and complaining about wasting time. To Brett's prediction, Serena's alarm clock was somehow effecting everyone's behavior.

He and Amy were walking down the street, taking notice of these bizarre behaviors.

"What's going on, everyone is moving so fast!" Amy said.

"I don't know. This is very weird." Brett said, trying to play dumb. "Amy, I've go to be somewhere. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, Brett." Amy said.

Brett then took off down the street to his part-time job at the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Amy!" Amy looked behind her and saw Luna running to her with Serena's clock strapped around her body. "Whew... I need to talk to you. Something strange is going on, it could be the Negaverse!" Luna said.

"Hey, where did you get that alarm clock?" Amy asked.

"It's Serena's. Her mom bought it for her, there is something strange about it too." Luna answered.

Amy and Luna went into the park to further analyze the clock.

"If we find anything how will we know what it is, Luna?" Amy asked, looking at the clock while sitting on a bench.

"Hold on a second." Luna jumped into the air and did a summer salt, glitter leaving her body and out came a small, light blue, mini computer.

"Hey, what is this?" Amy asked, looking at the computer.

"A mini-data computer. You can use it to analyze just about anything." Luna explained. "It's even got the sign of Mercury on it, see?"

"You sure? Sailor Moon might need it." Amy said.

"Are you kidding, Amy? She's still working on her tiara throw; you really think she needs a computer?" Luna asked sarcastically.

"Thanks, how does it work?" Amy asked.

"Just point it at the alarm clock." Luna explained.

"Okay, here it goes!" Amy said.

"Oh, be careful though." Luna advised.

Amy opened up the back the clock to try out her new computer. Just after she removed the cap, a sudden light flashed from inside and darted passed Amy's face and into the sky.

"Wow! What was that light!?" Amy asked surprisingly.

"I knew something was in this clock." Luna confirmed.

"What was it?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. It was too fast for the computer, but somehow, it's affecting time." Luna clarified. "Have you noticed how everyone is in a rush today? I mean even Serena got up early… two hours early!" she exclaimed.

"I know what you mean." Amy stated. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked, looking at Luna about to take off.

"I have to find X-Ranger, he can help us with this situation." Luna responded. She then set off running to find Brett.

* * *

**With Brett**

Brett left the Temple as soon as he got there. Raye and her grandfather were all over the place; he hardly managed to get a few words out to them. Raye was scrubbing the floors faster than Brett could follow and her grandfather was sweeping and dusting the place like crazy. When Brett had left the temple, he was still bewildered by everyone being so hyper and rushing everywhere.

"Oh man, and I thought watching this from YouTube was weird, but I've been wrong before." Brett muttered.

"Brett, there you are!" Brett looked and saw Luna running to him.

"Luna! Good, you saved me the trip of looking for you." Brett said.

"I guess you know of everything that's been going around about then, hmm?" Luna asked hypothetically.

"It's hard to miss." Brett stated in a deadpanned tone. "I'm gonna give a very wild guess and say that Serena's mother got her a black cat alarm clock, shined a strange bright light in the middle of last night, and has almost everyone under a spell to be all hyperactive so that their energy can go straight to the Negaverse, right?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Luna stated.

"Well lucky for us, I know where to stop this a whole thing at its source. We need to gather the girls and head to Clock Look where the Negaverse is held up at." Brett instructed.

"Amy was in the park when I left her to go look for you, but where is Serena at?" Luna asked.

Luna's question was about to be answered. An out of control bus was speeding down the wrong way, barely missing on-coming traffic and Luna and Brett.

"What is going on with that bus!?" Luna exclaimed.

"Serena is on that bus, I gotta stop it." Brett declared.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, I'm making this up as I go." Brett plainly stated as he started off down the sidewalk to a near-by alley.

"Luna, go find Amy and head over to Clock Look, I see y'all there!" Brett called.

"Okay, be careful, Brett!" Luna called back to him.

* * *

Once Brett was in an alley and out of eye witness sight, he slipped on his platinum bracelet and transformed into X-Ranger. He ran to a near-by building and jumped with all his effort to the rooftop. The bus was now in sight and showed no signs of slowing down. Acting fast, X-Ranger "leapfrogged" building top to building top, trying to catch up with the bus. After a minute of jumping, X-Ranger made one final jump; landing right on the roof of the bus.

*THUD* Everyone gasped in surprise when they saw a visible dent in the roof.

"What in the world-" one passenger cried.

"What's going on?" another passenger cried.

X-Ranger proceeded onward, crawling his way to the front of the bus. The bus was shifting side to side violently, causing X-Ranger to lose his grip and almost fall off.

"_At this rate, I'm liable to go flying off! Wait, I got it, I can use my sword to claw my way up._" he thought.

X-Ranger took out his sword from its sheath and stabbed the roof to help steady his way up to the front of the bus. Stab after stab, the bus driver's window came nearer and nearer until finally X-Ranger made it. He slumped his body down to port side of the bus while holding on the his sword and forcefully opened up the window to the driver.

"Pull over!" X-Ranger commanded, surprising the bus driver.

"Huh!? What the- a kid!?" he exclaimed. Not listening, the driver continued driving recklessly, much to X-Ranger's abhor.

"I said, **pull over!**" X-Ranger shouted fiercely at the driver as he grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it to one side, pulling the bus over to collide head on into a street pole. X-Ranger put his sword back in its sheath, headed to the other side of the bus and opened up the jammed doors with his strength to find everybody unharmed by the crash, much to his delight.

"Okay, last stop, everyone off!" X-Ranger ordered.

Following orders, all the passengers exited the bus, grumbling and heckling at the driver's recklessness. X-Ranger then saw a familiar blonde pigtailed girl get off the bus last.

"You're the worst driver I've ever seen! I'm going to report you as soon as I'm home!" Serena yelled, making X-Ranger sweat-drop.

"_Man, she's mad!_" he thought. "_Oh no, Amy is supposed to show up here, I better get out of here._"

Making like the wind, X-Ranger jumped onto another streetlight, swung on it and sling shot himself to a building and climbed to the top. He then looked back and saw he was right on the money. Amy had showed up on the scene along with Luna to find Serena with the wrecked bus. X-Ranger could see that Luna was displaying the instructions he had told her to Serena and Amy to meet up at the clock store. Serena, Amy and Luna then headed off in the direction of the said store.

"At-ta girl, Luna. Well, I guess I better get going too." X-Ranger stated to himself.

* * *

**At Clock Look  
**

X-Ranger stayed out of the girl's sight and followed them to the store. He landed on a low-level building next to them, observing the scene.

"Look at that! The clock's aren't even at the same time." Serena observed the front of the store.

"Not like that!" Luna silently scolded, pulling Serena back to the corner of the alley with Amy.

"We can't just go barging in there without some kind of plan." Luna said.

"But, we know something is up in there, so let's just go right in and raid the place. I want to get this over with!" Serena protested.

"What's with you? Usually, we have to beg and plead to get you to come with us." Luna stated in surprise.

"Yeah well, Today I'm already majorly behind schedule. I still have to do all my homework, have my favorite snack, go to the arcade, read my comic books- HAAHH! Look at the time!" Serena panicked, looking at her watch.

"Relax, Serena, just calm down, alright? Just give us a little time to think of a way to get in there. You got any ideas?" Luna asked Amy with a desperate look.

"I bet they got somebody guarding the doors, we could try crawling through the heat vents." Amy suggested.

Serena growled in frustration as she waved her arms up and down rapidly. "Go guys are driving me crazy! We are going through the front door now!" She declared as she grabbed Amy's arm.

"Wow, she's serious!" Luna sweat-dropped in surprise. Close by, X-Ranger was watching everything looking pretty similar to Luna in the face.

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena shouted as she unleashed her power and transformed into Sailor Moon. "What'cha waiting for, Amy? Transform. We got to bust some bad guys!" she said to Amy.

"Yes, what are we waiting for? I'm tried of planning everything!" Amy declared, the spell now effecting her.

"I- I think our discipline needs some work." Luna stated in disbelief.

"_Great, now Amy has gone wild._" X-Ranger thought in disbelief.

"Mercury Power!" Amy shouted as she unleashed her power and transformed into her Sailor Scout form, Sailor Mercury.

"Charge!" Sailor Moon yelled as the two scouts ran to the front of the building.

*gasp* "Wait!" Luna called, desperately trying to stop them.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon threw her tiara at the door and made a big whole for them to go through. The duo headed inside and made it in just as the hole was sealing itself, much to Luna's shock as she collided face-first into the door.

"Barging in… is not my thing…" Luna said in a daze.

X-Ranger thought now was the time to get in on the action. He jumped off the building and ran towards the injured black cat.

"Luna, are you okay?" X-Ranger asked.

"I'll manage… please hurry inside and help the Scouts…" Luna pleaded, still in a daze.

"Don't worry, I got this covered." X-Ranger promised. He held out his hand and pointed it at the door. A blue energy ball formed in his hand.

"HAH!" he released a beam of energy at the door and created another hole to enter. Quickly, he rushed inside to find the Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

* * *

**With the Scouts**

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury kept running down an endless hall until finally they reached the end.

"Look, there's the door." Sailor Mercury said.

The girls burst through the door to find the same woman in her red dress waiting for them.

"Welcome, back." she welcomed slyly.

"Time is up for you and your clocks, lady. The Sailor Scouts are here; I am Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said striking her pose.

"And I am Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mercury said.

"We are the champions of justice!" They said simultaneously.

The woman just looked at the unimpressed. "Oh please, do you really think you scare me, nosey pipsqueaks?" she mocked.

"Surrender while you can and make it quick, okay because I haven't got any time! On behalf of the Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Sailor Moon declared, striking her pose.

"Hmm, we'll see about that-" the woman transformed in her youma form. "-I don't think you Sailor girls can hold the hands of Nega-time!"

"Don't forget about me!" called a voice.

Everybody looked to see X-Ranger in the door way of the room. The scouts were glad that he made it just in time.

"Hmm, and who might you be?" the youma asked, not recalling see this young man.

"Name's X-Ranger. That's all you need to know after we mop the floor with you!" X-Ranger threatened.

"This will be quite a treat. Hah! Advance to the hour of midnight!" She commanded. Her giant grandfather clock struck 12 and opened a portal through is glass door.

"Follow me, kids, if you dare." The youma taunted.

"Ready, you guys?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, lets clean her clock!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Let's be careful." X-Ranger suggested. With that, the trio entered into the portal and in pursuit of the youma.

* * *

**With Luna**

On the outside of the building, Luna was getting worry for the group.

"I just hope they remember everything I've taught them." She said in a worried tone.

* * *

**With X-Ranger and the Scouts**

The group looked around to find themselves in an unstable time room.

"Girls, I need to tell y'all something important." X-Ranger said.

"What is it, X-Ranger?" Mercury asked.

"Please hurry!" Sailor Moon begged in a fit.

"Listen, this youma has the power to control time, she can make it go forwards, backwards, anyway she wants." X-Ranger explained.

"So she can change us into little old ladies too?" Sailor Moon asked fearfully.

X-Ranger nodded in response. Sailor Moon had a scary thought of how she would look like as an old lady. She whimpered in fright of the thought.

"I got to get out of this time warp!" she cried.

"Don't worry, just stay calm. Calm heads make good decisions." X-Ranger advised. "We need to head in that direction if we're going to find our target." he continued.

"Are you certain?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Positive, come on." X-Ranger verified.

"Right!" the scouts said as they followed behind him.

They ran a few minutes before the youma showed herself right in front of them.

"Hahaha! I thought I was going to have to come and get you; time has run out for three kids!" the youma slashed out at them.

"Not till you're back where you belong, Ryahh!" Sailor Moon declared, charging at the youma.

"Wait, don't-!" X-Ranger tried to call Sailor Moon back, but it was too late. The youma cast a time-freeze spell on her, making her unable to move her body.

"Nnn! Nnn! Nnn! I can't move my legs, you guys!" Sailor Moon cried out in shock. She continued to try to break free of the spell, but to no avail as the youma kept cackling at her attempts.

"As I said, You can't hold the hands of Nega-time. It has zapped your most vital energy and now your helpless!" the youma explained, laughing at the now trapped Sailor Moon.

"We're in trouble." Sailor Mercury uttered in a scared tone.

"Watch out!" X-Ranger shouted.

The youma raised her spear and attempted to slash at Sailor Moon only to find herself crossing blades with X-Ranger's sword. The young fighter forced the youma back away from the Scouts and proceeded to dual with her. *CLASH* *CLASH* *CLASH* the two kept clashing their weapons at each other. The youma tried to find an advantage to triumph, but X-Ranger's sword skills were a little too much for her to handle.

In one simultaneous strike from both sides, X-Ranger and the youma found themselves in a weapon lock. Pushing back and forth, they both applied all their strength to dominate the lock. Sailor Moon and Mercury watched in hopes that X-Ranger would win.

"C'mon on, X-Ranger, you can do it!" Sailor Mercury cheered encouragingly.

"Show her what you got!" Sailor Moon cheered as well.

Hearing those words gave X-Ranger the confidence he needed. He surprised the youma by dropping to the floor and rolling in struggle with her until he planted a hard kick in the youma's stomach, sending her flying back a few feet.

"What happened to all that bravado?" X-Ranger smirked, getting back up to fight.

The youma growled in fury at the boy and then turned to see Sailor Mercury trying to help Sailor Moon break free of the spell.

"It's pointless to break my spell! Raaaahhh!" she cast another spell blast on Sailor Mercury, rendering her helpless as well.

"Ahhh! I can't move!" Sailor Mercury cried out in a panic tone.

"I've frozen time just for you girls so you can get a front row seat and watch as your precious fighter meets his doom!" the youma smirked evilly, angering X-Ranger.

"Just try it!" X-Ranger snapped. He held up his left hand and started firing energy blasts at the youma. She only stood there as she easily used her powers to stop the incoming energy attacks and dissipate them.

"Ha! You can't stop me with these petty attacks of yours!" the youma bellowed in laughter, making X-Ranger scowl at his failed attempt.

"_She's right! Energy blasts aren't going to cut it. As long as she can control time in this dimension, I can't lay a finger on her. I need to find some way to draw power away from her. Hold on minute… Tuxedo Mask, that's it! He should already be inside the store. I need to get him to damage the clock in order to weaken her powers. I'll have to come up with some kind of a diversion to get his attention._" X-Ranger thought.

"Well, if think you can take me on so easily, come prove it." X-Ranger smirked, taunting the youma to attack him.

The youma sneered at the boy and took his bait. She blasted another spell attack toward X-Ranger in attempts to seal his movement. X-Ranger just stood there and allowed himself to be captured by the attack. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury watched in horror as their companion was now trapped like them.

"X-Ranger, Nooo!" they cried.

X-Ranger looked at himself; he found that his body was unresponsive but his power was still at his command which satisfied him just fine.

"Ha! I knew you were nothing special, you couldn't even manage to avoid being captured. Mwhahaha!" the youma laughed, but soon stopped when X-Ranger started chuckling along with her.

He stared at the youma with confidence in his eyes and a smirk to match.

"You must really think I'm an amateur." X-Ranger laughed, confusing everyone.

"What? What do you mean?" the youma asked in demand.

"Oh, you'll see…" X-Ranger answered. "_I sure hope this works._" he thought hopefully.

Everybody watch as X-Ranger spread his arms out a little.

"Rrrrrr! Rrraaaahhhh!" X-Ranger yelled as he began to power up, making the dimension started to dim slightly. The scouts watched curiously at what the brown haired fighter was about to do.

"Ahh! Rrrrr!" X-Ranger grunted. A blue aura erupted and surrounded his body; the youma chuckled as she watched the display.

"Nrrrrr! Nrrrrr! Rrrrrrrrrr!" X-Ranger grunted, trying to bypass the spells attempt to keep him at bay.

"Hmhmhm. Huh? Ahh… Ahhhh... Aahhhh!" the youma noised as she saw X-Ranger's power overcoming her spell.

"Raaaahhh! Aaaahh!" X-Ranger shouted; his blue aura began to grow in size. The Sailor Scouts had bewildered faces as they watched in amazement.

"Mercury, what's he doing!?" Sailor Moon asked in shock.

"I- I don't know… look, he's breaking the spell!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Rrrrr! Rrrrrrhhh!" X-Ranger strained. His body was now back in full control.

"This- this is impossible… no human can handle the hands of Nega-time!" the youma exclaimed in shock.

"_This should be enough power. I just hope this idea doesn't backfire._" X-Ranger thought.

Now with his movement regained, X-Ranger began to fold his arms close to him and lifted off the ground a little, rolling up into a ball. A bright light began to shine around his stomach as he concentrated energy into a new attack.

"Wha- what's that light!" the youma shrieked. She and the Scouts were about to witness a big surprise.

"MRAAAAAAHHHHH!" X-Ranger roared. He spread his arms and legs outward, releasing his energy into a devastating shock wave all around the area. The whole time field began to shake violently from the released energy, deeply shocking everybody.

X-Ranger finished releasing his energy and walked to the youma as she backtracked in fear.

"Ah… Ahh...! You! What are you?!" the youma asked in fear. X-Ranger stood there basking in his blue aura while smirking at the youma.

* * *

**Outside the Time Field**

Tuxedo Mask looked at the big clock and hear all the commotion from inside. Quickly, he tossed a rose at the face of the clock, damaging it.

* * *

**With X-Ranger and the Scouts**

The damage Tuxedo Mask had done to the clock worked. The youma began to feel weaker as her power was beginning to dwindle.

"Huh!? This can't be happening! Rrrr!" the youma snarled.

"The spell is wearing off!" Sailor Moon said in delight.

"I can move again!" Sailor Mercury said.

"You done goofed, lady." X-Ranger laughed.

"You- you planned this! But- but how? How did you do it!?" the youma demanded.

"Screw you, that's how." X-Ranger taunted. "Sailor Mercury, your bubbles, now!" he called to the Scout of Water.

"Mercury Bubbles… Blast!" Sailor Mercury shouted, fogging with area with her mist.

"Huh!? Where are they!? Where'd they go!?" the youma yelled in frustration.

"You two okay?" X-Ranger asked in concern as he helped Sailor Moon to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine, except I can't see where she is." Sailor Moon said.

"She's right over there where the two dots are at." Sailor Mercury instructed.

"Good, no offense you two, but I want to finish her myself." X-Ranger requested.

"Oh, uhh, sure, be my guest." Sailor Moon offered in a plain tone.

"Just for safety precautions, you both might want to get behind me." X-Ranger advised.

"Huh? Wait, you're gonna do another powerful attack?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Yep." X-Ranger simply said. The girls quickly got behind him; Sailor Moon was a little nervous as she hid behind Sailor Mercury.

"So, what attack do you have for her this time?" Sailor Moon asked curiously.

X-Ranger didn't answer as he got in a stance while bringing his hands together and began to pour energy into his palms, preparing the UniBeam. The two girl's watch in amazement again as X-Ranger charged up his attack. Sailor Mercury used her VR visor to analyze the blue ball X-Ranger was creating and surprisingly discovered that it was not magic based, it was pure energy.

"What is tha-"Sailor Moon asked, but was interrupted by the next move.

"Uni… BEAM!" X-Ranger shouted. He released the compressed energy into a big wave of light, barreling towards the youma.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed as the blast vaporized her into nothing. The beam dissipated when X-Ranger canceled its energy supply. He turned to see the Scouts completely blown away by his move. They stared at him with their eyes wide as saucers.

"Um... Heh Heh." X-Ranger chuckled nervously, fearing he might have scared them too much.

"That… was… AMAZING!" Sailor Moon cheered as she ran up to X-Ranger and grabbed him by the waist. "That was totally incredible, X-Ranger!"

"Well... it was nothing." X-Ranger forcefully smiled, slightly embarrassed by the sudden attention. Suddenly, the building disappeared and revealed X-Ranger, the Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask to Luna.

*gasps* "You did it! Are you all alright?" Luna asked as she ran up to them.

"Pretty much." X-Ranger stated, giving Luna relief.

"Luna, you should have seen X-Ranger! He did the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Sailor Moon chimed.

"Oh, did he?" Luna looked to X-Ranger in a sly way, making him laugh nervously.

"Tuxedo Mask, I'm glad you got whiff of my distraction. We couldn't have managed this one without you." X-Ranger commented, extending his hand to shake.

"Of course, that's what team members are for." Tuxedo Mask said, returning the hand shake. The masked man then left the scene in a flash, leaving the three young warriors left.

"Well, this was great, guys. I'll see y'all around!" X-Ranger called to the Scouts as he fled the scene as well.

"Bye, X-Ranger!" Sailor Moon waved.

"Luna, Sailor Moon, I need to tell you two something about X-Ranger." Mercury said.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked curiously.

"Those attacks he used, they weren't magic based; he was using pure energy. That explosion wave and his UniBeam, they were all energy based attacks." Mercury informed. This info surprised Sailor Moon, but not Luna.

"Well, I could have told you that." Luna said, making the scouts look at her with surprise written all over their faces.

"What, you knew!?" they shouted, making the black cat giggle.

* * *

**At Amy's house**

X-Ranger made it back to Amy's as he jumped into the window of his room and transformed back to Brett. He looked to his bed and found Luna, waiting for him to return.

"Well, you seem to be developing into quite a fighter, Brett." Luna congratulated.

"Yeah, I'm still amazed I can do all these sorts of abilities I never even dreamed could be possible." Brett said.

*giggles* "I'm glad you're enjoying it and more importantly taking it seriously I might add." Luna commented.

"Well of course. I just hope my efforts are paying off." Brett hoped.

"Don't worry, Brett. You're doing fine. In fact, you wooed Serena over with your actions." Luna smirked.

"Wha- I didn't- Ahh… I guess I have…" Brett admitted. "Her and her boy-craziness."

"Serena is Serena." Luna winked.

"Heh! That's for sure." Brett agreed.

He walked over and sat down on the bed and began caressing Luna gently, much to her enjoyment. Brett had only just begun on his journey in this new world.

* * *

**With Queen Beryl and Jadeite**

In the caves of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was far from pleased with Jadeite's failure.

"You disappoint me, Jadeite. I'd had hoped you could handle this operation perfectly." Queen Beryl scolded the blonde commander.

"Yes, Majesty, but it turns out we have someone else delaying our mission." Jadeite informed.

"Someone else? Who?" the queen asked in demand.

"A young boy was responsible for our failure. He calls himself "X-Ranger". Jadeite answered.

"X-Ranger? Hmm… you say this mere boy is stopping us from our energy quest?" Beryl asked.

"As hard as it to believe, my queen, this boy is no ordinary human. He possesses powers that appear to be even stronger than that of the Sailor Scouts." Jadeite continued.

"That's preposterous! I have never head of any power that could rival the Silver Imperium Crystal." Beryl spat. "I will not allow us to be fumbling over someone like this boy! Do you understand, Jadeite?" she said.

"Ye- Yes, Majesty." Jadeite uttered, nervously sweating.

"We must focus on capturing that Crystal than trying to stop a boy who is not worth the effort!" the queen snapped.

"As you wish." Jadeite said.

**Chapter End**

* * *

Uh oh... Now Queen Beryl knows about X-Ranger and he's attracted a few girls as well. Stick around cause the next chapter is coming soon! Please read and review!


End file.
